Business devices such as a multi-function device, a photocopier machine, a scanning device, etc., allow users to perform various functions like printing, copying or scanning. With the advancement of technology, it has become a common practice in the consumer goods (or appliances) industries to configure languages in such devices/products based on geography or location where these devices are distributed, sold and/or operated. For example, if a consumer appliance (e.g., photocopier machine) is intended to be distributed and/or sold in China, the consumer appliance is configured in Mandarin or Cantonese language. Similarly, if a consumer appliance is to be sold in Japan, the appliance is configured in Japanese language by default.
In this manner, it becomes easy for local people (i.e., people who understand Japanese language) to operate these devices but it becomes difficult for other users (users who don't understand or know Japanese language) to operate the same devices. For example, a person from United States of America goes to a particular location in Japan, where all devices are configured in a native language of Japan and wishes to operate a scanning device. Here, the user may not be able to operate the device because he does not understand or is not well versed with the Japanese language. In such a scenario, the user has to rely on local users of that particular location (or individuals) who can easily understand the Japanese language, i.e., the language configured in such devices.
At times, the business devices are configured with English language since it is the often language that people attempt to speak or read but still some users may not understand it properly, hence may not be able to operate these devices. Some solutions are available to change the language of the devices. For example, manufacturers provide options to select one or more preferred languages to operate the device, however, those options involve knowing the device by reading through manuals (e.g., booklet, or digital manuals), and manually select the preferred language and then operate the device. The manual selection of the preferred language(s) by users may result in errors or may lead to discomfort to users and thus is not a desirable option. Moreover, the manual selection seems a time consuming activity. Also, if the device is already in a different language say, Japanese, then it is difficult to go till menu and change the language as the user does not understand the current language of the device. Other solutions include changing the language via voice feedback but it becomes difficult if a person is disabled or if the accent of the person is not very clear. In such cases, the voice feedback may not be helpful. In view of the above, there is a need for methods and systems to enable users to operate such devices with ease, for example, in their respective local language.